Unexpected Love
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: *CHAPTER 9 UP!* Lizzie really likes Ethan. But unlucky for her, Ethan is going out with the new girl. Lizzie convinces Gordo to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Ethan jealous. What if Lizzie realizes that she really cares about Gordo? R/R! G/L story!
1. Chapter 1: Coolness

Unexpected Love  
  
Summary: Lizzie really likes Ethan. But unlucky for her, Ethan is going out with the new girl. Lizzie convinces Gordo to pretend to be her boyfriend to make Ethan jealous. What if Lizzie realizes that she really cares about Gordo? Read and find out what happens! Lizzie/Gordo story! Please read and reply!!!!!  
  
Update: Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda ect are all in grade 9 now. So they have a new teacher and everything.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lizzie was in her closet still trying to decide what to wear tomorrow. Her pink tank top or her blue halter? She had no idea, and the moments were ticking before she had to go to bed, early, to get ready for her first day of Grade 9.  
  
The phone rang and Lizzie lunged for it. She pulled a strand of her white- blonde hair, and placed it behind her ear as she struggled with the phone and dropped it. She squealed in pain as the phone landed on the phone, and whimpered, lying on the ground, defeated. Why was she such a klutz? She grumpily grabbed the phone and said Hello in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." said Gordo.  
  
"Hi Liz." said Miranda. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Oh..yeah." Lizzie muttered, embarassed. She could feel the heat rising to her face already. "I just had a little klutzy moment. Nothing to major."  
  
[Cartoon Lizzie= "Nothing too major? Yeah right!"]  
  
"Nothing too major?" Gordo repeated. "What happened?"  
  
"Oh." Lizzie sighed. "I dropped the phone on my foot and tripped on the cord."  
  
"Again?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yes, again." Lizzie said defensively. "So whats up guys?"  
  
"Just called to see how your doing." said Miranda. "So, Gordo, nervous about tomorrow?"  
  
"Nervous? Ha! I live for school, I'm excited for it."  
  
"What about you Lizzie?"  
  
"Huh? What?" squeaked Lizzie ditzzily. "Oh...I'm a little bit nervous." she muttered as she chewed as her now non-existent fingernails.  
  
"Yeah, Im kind of nervous too." admitted Miranda. "But I'm also really excited."  
  
"LIZZIE!!!" Lizzie's mother called.  
  
"Okay guys I have to go. I think I'm in trouble about something."  
  
"Okay Later." said Gordo.  
  
"Bye!" exclaimed Miranda.  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"It's time for bed! No more phone!" her mom insisted. "You have to get up early for school tomorrow."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Yes mom, I'm going." she stumbled up the stairs and got ready for bed.  
  
She was right. She needed all the help she could get.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Lizzie walked into the doors of the school and glanced around. She had finally decided on her pink tank top and sparkly dark denim jeans. She wore her hair curly and shoulder-length, and she was wearing just a touch of eyeshadow and mascara and beige-red lipstick. She spotted Miranda at a locker and ran over to her friend.  
  
"Miranda! Hi!"  
  
Miranda turned briskly around at the sound of her friend's voice. "Lizzie, thank god your here, I was all alone for a while. It was awful."  
  
"Where's Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Miranda shrugged. "I havent seen him yet."  
  
"Oh...hey there he is!" Miranda and Lizzie scrambled over to Gordo who was drinking out of the water fountain trying to act cool.  
  
"Gordo! Hey!" exclaimed Lizzie cheerfully.  
  
Gordo looked up and smiled. "Hi." he replied.  
  
Lizzie quickly turned from Gordo to Miranda. "Does my nail polish look okay?" she asked holding out her hands. Miranda studied it for chips while Gordo stood by himself.  
  
"You look really...nice..I mean pretty...I mean, yeah, nice today Lizzie." he muttered quietly.  
  
"Huh?" asked Lizzie looking up. "What did you mumble?"  
  
"Oh...nothing. Nothing at all, never mind." he blushed.  
  
[Cartoon Lizzie: "Oh great. We're not even back for 10 minutes and Gordo is already acting like someone else."]  
  
"Okay...?" Lizzie smiled amusingly. Gordo shuffled his feet akwardly and looked around at the sights around him. Looked the same as last year except different students. No big deal. The Bell rang.  
  
"Oh my god I have to get to English!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"Me too!" said Miranda.  
  
"As do I." agreed Gordo. They all rushed to class.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lizzie walked into the door of her classroom and smiled nervously. She glanced at the new woman teacher and looked at the seating plan on the wall. Yes! She was beside Miranda and in front of Gordo! Oh my god! Ethan Craft sat behind her too! This was awesome! Lizzie grinned and walked over to sit beside Ethan. She worked up the courage to talk to him.  
  
Lizzie cleared her throat and gulped as Ethan turned at the cough.  
  
"Um, hi." Lizzie said quietly.  
  
Ethan shot her a dazzling smile. "Hey Lizzie. We're sitting together? Coolness."  
  
"Um, yeah!" Lizzie said smiling happily.  
  
[Cartoon Lizzie: Definetly coolness! Just the word I was going to use. I can't believe he sits beside me! Ahh! I may die!" *faints*]  
  
Just then the Principal came to the door with a very pretty black-haired girl beside him.  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce you to Kara Smith. She is a new student in our school and I'd expect you all to treat her with dignity and respect." she looked warningly around the room.  
  
"Great." said their new teacher Mrs. Stewart. "You can sit behind Mr. Kraft over there." She pointed to the empty seat in front of Ethan. Kara rushed over and smiled warmly at Ethan. A little too warmly.  
  
[Cartoon Lizzie: "Who does she think she is? IM the only one who gives Ethan dazzling smiles!"]  
  
Lizzie looked at Ethan who smiled back. "Hey babe." he grinned at her. Lizzie was confused. How could he like her already? Wow she and he didnt waste time did they?  
  
She watched Ethan turn to one of his friends behind him and say. "Thats my girlfriend Kara. I arranged for her to be in our class. Isnt she gorgeous?"  
  
[Cartoon Lizzie: heart breaks into a million peices]  
  
Lizzies heart sank. Girlfriend? Oh no. This was not good. Not good at all.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Please reply!!!!!!!!!!! I will probably write more tomorrow.  
  
In the Next chapter...  
  
Lizzie finds out something unexpected.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
Gordo's secret.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo make a deal. 


	2. Chapter 2: Beyond Belief

Chapter 2-  
  
Thanks to all who replied. I was surprised at the large response to my story! It was awesome! And to answer your question, why were all the other students not new? Well I live in Canada, and I suppose I could make everything American for me but it would be too hard. Here in Canada we do things differently. Elementary is from grades k-6, junior 7-9, high 10-12.  
  
Thats how we do things. Dont ask me why. So you see, Lizzie and co would be in grade 9, and the girl would be new, since afterall most people know each other here. Im sorry if it makes things more difficult. You see, I already had to adjust the way I was raised and how I think for the story. Here in Canada we call English, Language Arts and History, Social Studies. Sorry I just wanted to give you an example. Anyways I hope its not to confusing, and that you still like my story. Thanks again to all the wonderful people who replied! You guys rock! Keep replying, and adding encouragment. It inspires me to write a good story for you. Thanks!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That day, Lizzie walked through the halls miserably . She couldn't believe that Ethan had a girlfriend.  
  
It shocked and dissapointed her to no end that Ethan Craft was no longer single, and now unapprochable. Even if she got up the courage to approach him. But Lizzie would not give up. She wanted Ethan, and she wanted him badly. No 'new girl' would change that. She stomped through the halls, even more determined then ever. She would find away to get him. But how? Lizzie sat down at a cafeteria table, feeling even more defeated then before. She had no plan. And Lizzie was never good at thinking of plans.  
  
Just then she heard a voice beside her. "Whats wrong? You look confused." Gordo sat down next to her, carrying his tray, full of gross cafeteria food.  
  
(Cartoon Lizzie: "WHATS WRONG? WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG?!?!")  
  
"Oh. Its just Ethan's new girlfriend."  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "Again? Lizzie, this is the third time you've been bummed about this. Get over it."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Lizzie snapped. "You never had a crush on Ethan Craft."  
  
"And I hope I never do." grinned Gordo, as he ran his hand through his messy curly hair.  
Lizzie pushed his arm, playfully. "You know what I mean." she chuckled. She stopped. He was looking intently into her eyes. His eyes looked passionate and serious, yet playful and soulful. A slight shiver went through Lizzie's body. She shuddered, as she turned and looked away. That feeling she had with him. It was strange. It was like their soulds intertwined for a moment in time. It was something she could only describe as...chemistry.  
  
(Cartoon Lizzie: "Chemistry? With my best friend? That is so totally weird!")  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After lunch Lizzie walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands in the sink. They were all dirty from cafeteria food. Lately Lizzie had turned into a neat-freak. She turned and dryed her hands in the dryer and then went to the bathroom. She had to pee. She did her deed and reached for toilet paper, when she heard the bathroom door open.  
  
"Is my mascara okay?" said a snobby voice.  
  
"Yeah, its like, fine." said a voice Lizzie recognized as Kate, her formal friend, but now enemy.  
  
"Well what about my hair?"  
  
"yes, yes." said Kate in an impatient voice. "Its fine!"  
  
(Cartoon Lizzie: "Oh great. Its the snob patrol.")  
  
Lizzie watched through the crack in the door. She saw Kate leaning against the bathroom counter, trying to look cool. Kate reached over and washed her hands. Her little sidekick was beside her, running her hands hurridly through her hairs.  
  
"Oh god!" Kate exclaimed, as she looked in the mirror. "I need more lipstick." She took a tube of red, out of her purse and applied it gingerly, even though, as Lizzie observed, she didn't need anymore.  
  
"Did you hear?" her friend asked. Kate stopped putting the lipstick on, and put the cap on. She stuffed it into her black purse and turned to her friend.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"You know how Ethan Craft has a new girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes." Kate growled. "It should have been me."  
  
"Well I heard, that Ethan was going to ask out Lizzie if Kara hadnt come along. He was going to today."  
  
"Really?" Kate asked in a disgusted voice. "McGuire?!"  
  
(Cartoon Lizzie: "OH MY GOD!" faints)  
  
"Oh my god." Lizzie whispered out loud to herself, with wide eyes. "Me?!"  
  
"What was that?" Kate asked, looking around suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know. But lets go, we'll be late for class."  
  
Kate laughed evily. "Not that we care!"  
  
They left, slamming the bathroom door on the way out.  
  
Lizzie finished up, then slowly came out of the bathroom, and washed her hands. "I can't believe it. Me?!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Really?" asked Miranda with wide eyes. "I cant believe it. You?!"  
  
"Thats what I said!" Lizzie squealed.  
  
"That is so weird!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
(Cartoon Lizzie: "Weird? What do you mean weird?!?!")  
  
Lizzie grinned hugely. "He likes me, he likes me, he really really likes me." she gushed.  
  
"Uhh Lizzie? I hate to break it to you, but hes taken. Hes going out with Kara. Not you."  
  
"Oh right." Lizzie said. Miranda had just brung her back to earth. Lizzie groaned. "I hate my life!"  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. You can pretend to go out with someone else and make him jealous!"  
  
"Thats a great idea!" Lizzie brightened. "But who?"  
  
"Hmm. I dont know."  
  
"Oh great." Lizzie sighed. "Who would go out with me?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Hey Lizzie?" her mom asked that night. "Whats wrong, sweetie?"  
  
"Oh nothing." Lizzie sighed. "I don't really wanna talk about it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes mom...you would never be able to relate. Anyways, its not a big deal."  
  
(Cartoon Lizzie: "Not a big deal?! Yeah right! Its a HUGE deal!")  
  
"You never know. I could relate."  
  
By this time Lizzie was exasperated and annoyed. Plus she was dying to tell someone, so she spilled. "Alright. Ethan, the guy who I like, has a girlfriend. The new girl. Who is so pretty! Life isnt fair mom."  
  
"Someone prettier then you?"  
  
Lizzie glared at her mother. "Alright, alright! Have you thought about asking Miranda or Gordo about this. They're good friends with you. They'd probably do anything to help you. Try asking them for help. It couldnt hurt."  
  
A lightbuld lit up in Lizzies little head. "Hey! Thanks mom, thats fantastic!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You were a great help!" she skipped away.  
  
"Oh." her mom muttered confusingly. She smiled a perplexed smile. "Your welcome honey...?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lizzie phoned Gordo and told him to come over. When he arrived Lizzie told him to follow her and ran upstairs. She sat on her bed, and he sat next to her.  
  
"Whats up?" he asked. "You sounded urgent. Whats wrong."  
  
"Gordo." she gulped. "I need you to help me out with something."  
  
"What?" he asked. "Anything."  
  
(Cartoon Lizzie: "Here goes nothing..")  
  
"I need to make Ethan jealous." Lizzie explained. "Will you pretend to go out with me?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Thats where it ends. Thanks for reading the story! Please comment because if I dont have 5 I wont continue. Thanks! ~Amanda  
  
In the next chapter...  
  
Will he, or will he not?  
  
Secrets revealed.  
  
Someones getting jealous.  
  
Study budy. 


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful

Unexpected Love chapter 3  
  
Hey! Wow I havent updated this story in a loooong time. I'm really sorry, but I dunno I just got uninspired for a while. But now im inspired again! So I hope you continue to like my story. Thanks for still reading and please remember to reply! Thanks again for all the wonderful replies! By the way, Im eliminating Cartoon Lizzie from the story because she's seriously starting to annoy even me. LOL!!!! Anyways enjoy and please check out my Cadet Kelly story that I posted called Cadet Kelly 2 and yeah you'll find it on the second or third page, or in my stories. Anyways please remember to reply. Thank yah!! Kisses ~~Amanda  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Come again?" Gordo asked, his mouth open with shock.  
  
"Ummm..." Lizzie said feeling flustered and slightly foolish for asking something so blunt. "Please?" she asked finally, looking into his eyes. "Uh--I mean its really important to me. I really like Ethan and I know that he likes me..he was going to ask me out before Kara got here."  
  
"Oh..god..well..I dont know." he muttered, confused.  
  
"Please Gordo Please! I will be forever in your debt."  
  
"Well....I-uh isnt this kind of complicated? I mean, we ARE going to tell Miranda and your mom and everything right..?"  
  
"No." Lizzie shook her head vigorously. "I've thought it all out. We cant tell ANYONE at all otherwise it might get out and it wont work. Oh please Gordo your my only hope."  
  
"Oh...well..." Gordo sighed defeated. "I don't think that this is the way to get Ethan, but I guess...since you like him so much..."  
  
"Oh thank you Gordo!" Lizzie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You are such an amazing amazing friend! Thank you thank you thank you!"  
  
Lizzie's eyes sparkled with joy, and she had a big grin on her face.  
  
This caused Gordo to smile slightly..she was just too cute. "No problem Lizzie." Why couldn't she look at him the same way she looked at Ethan Craft??  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I can't believe it." Miranda exclaimed as she set her lunch tray on the table with a thud. "You and GORDO?!?!?!"  
  
"I know, I know It's crazy isnt it?"  
  
"It is NOT CRAZY AT ALL!!! ITS GREAT!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie almost spit out her sprite. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You guys are so perfect for each other. Everyone thought so actually, and im glad you've finally seen it."  
  
"Hold up Hold up!" Lizzie exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "You mean you thought we were perfect for each other all along?"  
  
"Well..yeah." Miranda shrugged taking a sip of chocolate milk.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that thats what you thought?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno I figured you'd figure it out for yourself." she smiled. "And you did!"  
  
"Oh..uh yeah great."  
  
"Hey Miranda, hey lizzie." Gordo said sitting beside Lizzie on the table.  
  
"Hey." Lizzie smiled at him and looked back at her weird cafeteria food.  
  
"Aww you guys are so cute." gushed Miranda.  
  
"Miranda stop it." Lizzie warned. "That is totally annoying."  
  
"Whatever I still think you guys make an awesome couple. I cant believe you never realized it before." Gordo's eyebrows shot up. He wondered what Lizzie was thinking right now.  
  
Lizzie smiled at Miranda weakly, feeling flustered. She was kind of upset that she was lying. She never lied..actually was very bad at it and especially never lied to her friends. She hoped that when she started going out with Ethan Craft, Miranda would be able to understand.  
  
"Oh uh Lizzie." Gordo said akwardly. "Did I tell you yet that you look really pretty today?"  
  
Lizzie smiled weakly. "Uh no but thanks Gordo. Your so sweet."  
  
"Awww." squealed Miranda again.  
  
Lizzie shot her friend a warning look and Gordo stood up.  
  
"I've got to go. See you." he leaned over and kissed Lizzie on the cheek. "Bye beautiful."  
  
"AHHHHH!" Miranda exclaimed as soon as Gordo was out of sight.  
  
"Shut up." whispered Lizzie through clenched teeth. Her face was absolutely bright red and she was feeling all strange with butterflies in her stomach. She expected kissing her best friend, even on the cheek would be completely horrible but actually it wasn't. It was kind of nice actually in a way.  
  
"Earth to Lizzie." Miranda snapped her fingers in front of Lizzie's face.  
  
"Oh uh huh?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I said, have you guys kissed? I mean on the lips or anything."  
  
"Oh." Lizzie's blush deepened and her voice wavered. "Uh no. Not yet." Lizzie had thought of kissing Gordo. Imagining his soft lips against hers, the feeling of running her fingers through his dark curly hair. She had to admit it wasnt too bad. Not as earth-shatteringly amazing as kissing Ethan would be but not too bad. Wait..? What was she thinking! This was her best friend for god sakes! Lizzie sighed..she needed more sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
"So is Miranda falling for it?" Gordo asked Lizzie as they sat at the Digital Bean at one of the tables in the corner.  
  
Lizzie nodded with a coy smile. "Big time. Oh and nice touch with the kiss at lunch."  
  
Gordo coughed, embarassed looking down at his blueberry smoothie.  
  
The truth was that he never even planned the kiss. Lizzie was just looking so pretty today and they were 'fake' going out, so he figured why not. "So what are we doing here again?" he asked.  
  
"Waiting for Ethan and Kara to get in here. I overheard that they had a date here tonight."  
  
"So whats the plan?" he asked eagerly, ready for anything.  
  
"When Ethan and Kara get here we sit here looking romantic, and then we go over to Ethan, and I'll ask him what homework we have in English."  
  
"Well get your plan ready because here they come." whispered Gordo.  
  
"Okay. Well grab my hand." Gordo did so. "Look into my eyes and whisper to me."  
  
"What should I whisper?" Gordo asked looking lovingly into Lizzie's eyes.  
  
"Just anything, its not like they're going to hear."  
  
"Oh well alright." he smiled at her cutely.  
  
"Wow your good at this." she giggled. "Have you ever considered being an actor? It looks like your in love with me or something." Gordo looked down.  
  
You have no idea, he thought.  
  
"Where is Ethan sitting?" she asked.  
  
"Two tables behind you. He's facing so he can see us."  
  
"Has he noticed us yet?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Not yet....oh uh wait now he has. He looks jealous."  
  
Lizzie giggled. "That is my plan. Is he still looking."  
  
"Uh yeah." Gordo noticed. "He keeps looking at us over Kara's shoulders. Hes probably mad because your not paying all of your attention on him anymore."  
  
"Yeah well its his own fault for picking Kara over me." Lizzie smirked.  
  
"Dont look now but he's coming over here." Gordo muttered.  
  
"What? Oh GORDO YOU ARE SO SWEET." she gushed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shhh." she shushed him. "You are the sweetest guy ever."  
  
"Uhh yeah I mean all the best for you Lizzie."  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Gordon." Ethan nodded icily at Gordo who was looking scared.  
  
"Hi Lizzie." smiled Kara at his side. "Oh my gosh! Your going out with Gordo? You guys make such a cute couple!"  
  
"Uh thanks Kara." Lizzie smiled slightly.  
  
"Lizzie I have to talk to you. Now." Ethan said.  
  
"Uh ok.." Lizzie followed Ethan away from Kara and Gordo. What did he want??  
  
************************************************************  
  
Thats all for this chapter, please reply. I would like 10 replies before my next chapter. Thanks! Love Amanda 


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Girl

Unexpected love chapter 4: The boy is mine  
  
Hey thanks for all the GREAT replies. It always means so much!!! So yeah remember to check out my Cadet Kelly story and PLEASE PLEASE check out my NEW Lizzie McGuire story 'Reality is what you make of it'. Its a story about both Lizzie McGuire with L/G pairings AND Hilary Duff and the rest of the cast of Lizzie as they film. Take a peak into an actor's world. It has Adam/Hilary pairings too. It should be on the 1st or 2nd page or you can find it in my stories. Anyways PUH-LEEZE check them out...it would mean so much to me. Thanks for reading...ENJOY!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
As Lizzie followed Ethan, as led led her to a table far away from where Gordo, and now Kara were sitting, she looked back at him. He shot her a concerned look and she shot him back a look that she hoped, conveyed that she would be all right and that she could handle it.  
  
Ethan pulled out the chair for Lizzie to sit in, and she smiled as him as she sat. He sat across from her looking solemn and serious, so different then the laughing, thoughtless Ethan she was used to seeing.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Thats what I want to ask you." he stated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"About you and Gordo!" he exclaimed. "Whats up with that?"  
  
"Oh I dont know..I realized that I wanted to give him a chance...someone else that I wanted was taken."  
  
"Who?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"YOU!" Lizzie snapped, with a burst of confidence that came from knowing that Ethan did like her and was going to ask her out.  
  
"You...you liked me?"  
  
"Uh huh, wasnt it obvious?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah it was...I kind of knew it. But whats with all the sudden confessions McGuire?"  
  
"Well...I dont know if its true but I heard from someone that you were going to ask me out if it wasnt for Kara coming to town."  
  
"Yeah thats true." he nodded trying to seem intelligent.  
  
"So you liked me then? All this time when I thought you didnt."  
  
"Uhmmm." he thought for a second. "Yep."  
  
"Are you willing to break up with Kara for me?"  
  
"Oh...ummmm." this really stumped Ethan. "I dont know. I dont think so."  
  
"Fine." Lizzie stood up. "Then Im leaving."  
  
"Lizzie, sit down." Ethan pulled on her arm.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what? What do you want ME to do? I cant just break her heart like that!"  
  
"Your right. I cant break Gordo's either."  
  
"So your going to stay with this shrimp?!" gasped Ethan.  
  
"Thats exactly what im going to do. Why should I dump him?!"  
  
"Lizzie wait--just give me time to think. How bout you meet me tomorrow, and we'll go for a walk down Charleston park?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she nodded. "I'll see you there."  
  
"Bye Lizzie." he stood up and squeezed her shoulder, which sent chills down her spine. "Until tomorrow." he blew her a kiss and went to get Kara.  
  
Lizzie sat dazed at the thought of Ethan.  
  
"What happened?" asked Gordo. Should Lizzie tell him about their date? No..it wouldnt help anything. She should just wait until they were officially going out.  
  
"Uhmmm he just complained about being jealous. I told him it was either Kara or me and he said he would have to think about it.  
  
"Im sorry Lizzie." said Gordo, as he got fired up. "But what a jerk?! What right does he have to decide who he wants. He's probably going to wake up in a week and decide he likes blondes better. He'll dump her pick you, then in 2 days he'll decide he wants a brunette and will ask Kara again."  
  
"You think??" she looked puzzled. "You think I would only last 2 days?"  
  
"Oh god." Gordo sighed, exasperated. "Never mind, I give up. I'll walk you home."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
(BACK AT LIZZIES HOUSE)  
  
Gordo walked Lizzie into the front foyer. The microwave clock flashed 7:30 in neon green letters.  
  
"HEY LOVEBIRDS!" they both turned around to see Miranda standing in the doorway to the living room with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Miranda?!" Lizzie exclaimed. "What ARE you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to see how the BIG date was." she nugged Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo. Im dying can we please tell her?"  
  
"Tell me what?" asked the everclueless Miranda.  
  
Gordo nodded at Lizzie and Lizzie blurted, "Miranda! We're not going out!!"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.  
  
Lizzie led her friend to the couch followed by Gordo.  
  
"Its all an act." she told Miranda softly.  
  
"Are you joking?" she asked.  
  
"Nope." Gordo said loudly. "Lizzie wanted to make Ethan jealous so she asked me to help her pretend to be her boyfriend. So we did and we lied to you Miranda but now its going too far."  
  
"I cant believe it!" she gasped. "Your joking right?" she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I wish I was." sighed Lizzie. "But no, I'm not. Ugh it got so complicated...are you mad?" she looked at Miranda, concerned.  
  
"Not really." she shrugged. "Just confused. You guys really had me going."  
  
Gordo chuckled. "We're amazing actors."  
  
"Oh yes." Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Well has it work?" Miranda asked, sitting up in her chair.  
  
"What?"  
  
"GETTING ETHAN JEALOUS!!!!"  
  
"Why yes it did, Ms. Randa." Lizzie smiled coyly. "He was very jealous and told me that he didnt like me dating Gordo. I told him it was either Kara or me, and he said he'd think about it."  
  
"Oh..." Miranda was still dazed. "Thats great." she smiled.  
  
"Well you guys its late, I need some beauty sleep for Ethan."  
  
Gordo winced at her words, and Miranda noticed.  
  
"No problem." Miranda smiled, heading for the door. "Come on Gordo. Lets go."  
  
she yanked him by the arm and led him outside.  
  
"Later Lizzie!" Gordo yelled.  
  
"So what is up?" Miranda asked once they were a safe distance from the house.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I can tell...you really DO like Lizzie dont you..just admit it."  
  
"FINE." Gordo exclaimed. "I do alright? I really really do for a long time now. But please dont tell her...I dont want to make this situation more confusing for her."  
  
"Okay..." Miranda sighed. "But I still think it would be so much easier if you guys still talked about it."  
  
"No Miranda that is not an option."  
  
Getting rejected was not an option, and losing Lizzie as a girlfriend or even as a friend was DEFINETLY not one.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Ethan said as she greeted him at the park.  
  
"Hey Ethan." she smiled back. They stood for a moment in silence both not knowing what to say. "So..how was your day." she asked akwardly as they began walking along the trail.  
  
"Pretty good." Then he slipped his hand into hers. "Come here." he whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Lizzie asked.  
  
He went behind a tree and motioned for Lizzie to come over and join him.  
  
"Ethan? Wha?"  
  
All of a sudden Ethan took Lizzie into his arms.  
  
"Lizzie its you I want. Only you. Not Kara. You are my dream girl."  
  
She smiled and looked into his eyes as she slowly moved her head closer to him, as he did the same. She looked down at his face through half closed eyelids and smiled more until his face got so close to hers that all she wanted to do was kiss him.  
  
First she lightly pecked his lips, then gave him a short sweet kiss then leaned it, and kissed him passionately. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and felt him move his hands up holding her face gently while stroking her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his soft beautiful hair. They continued kissing, until finally they broke apart.  
  
"Wow." she whispered. It was the most amazing kiss she's ever had.  
  
He held onto her waist tightly which made her feel safe and protected. She wanted to stay here in his arms forever. Wondering, what his reaction to the kiss was, she shyly looked up.  
  
But there in front of her, the guy was not Ethan.  
  
It was Gordo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thats all for today, I'll probably post more tomorrow or the next day. Please review! I would like to get 10 before my next chapter. Thanks! Kisses ~Amanda 


	5. Chapter 5: Hugs, Kisses and dandelions

Thank you SO much to everyone who replied! I was so happy when I noticed all of them, and it really meant alot to me. For all of you who also read my story 'Reality is what you make of it', It has been taken down by ff.net. (they are stupid) So I cant post here anymore (otherwise I will get deleted lol) So I'll post here the website where im going to be posting the chapters and on the chapters here I'll post when ive updated it. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this is the only way. For any other questions e-mail me at kay_miguel_4ever@yahoo.ca Im not going to be making the site/message board right away, but soon enough I will. And you guys can come post stories there too! (Stories where theres LESS restrictions)  
  
Anyways I'll keep you posted. Thanks again for commenting, and please remember to reply to this chapter too! I'll wait for 10 as usual! Thanks you guys rock. Kisses! ~Amanda  
  
*********************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters. If I did, Lizzie and Gordo would be together a long time ago. NOT AT THE END OF THE FRICKEN SERIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Unexpected Love, chapter 5: Stolen moments  
  
********************************************  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie gasped.  
  
"Lizzie." he said, gazing into her eyes. "Lizzie, lizzie, lizzie, lizzie, lizzie." he kept repeating over and over again in a zombie-like state.  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie!" her mom yelled.  
  
Lizzie sprang up in bed, awake all of a sudden.  
  
"Lizzie honey are you okay?" her mom asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh..yeah mom, I'm fine." she sighed.  
  
"Wake up sweetie, it's time for school." her mom smiled. She then closed Lizzie's door and went downstairs. Oh. my. god. Lizzie though, running her hands through her hair.  
  
It was all a dream.  
  
************************************************  
  
"I had a dream about Ethan last night!" Lizzie exclaimed as she and Miranda walked into the school yard for lunch.  
  
"Thats great Lizzie." Miranda smiled weakly. She didn't seem too enthusiastic.  
  
"I know! First we were walking in the park! Then we kissed, then--"  
  
"Dont look now." Miranda interrupted her. "But there's Ethan and Kara.  
  
"Oh dammit!" Lizzie sighed. "I just cant get away from those two."  
  
She sat at a table and plunked her books down. Miranda followed suit, and the two sat in silence, their arms crossed over their chests.  
  
"Where's Gordo?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No idea." Lizzie sighed, still annoyed. "Why?"  
  
"I'm getting an idea." Miranda smirked, an evil look registering on her face.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked anxiously, scooting over to Miranda. "Tell me! Tell me!"  
  
"Make Ethan jealous." Miranda noted. "It worked in the Digital Bean, it'll work here."  
  
"Your right." Lizzie smiled. "Thats exactly what I'll do...but do you think Gordo will agree to it?" she asked. A cough was heard behind them.  
  
"Agree to what?" Gordo asked, as he sat beside Lizzie and set his paper bag down.  
  
"Whisper something in my ear and give me a hug when Ethan looks." Lizzie tells him.  
  
"Yeah alright." Gordo shrugged. The two waited, until they saw Ethan get up to go get seconds of lunch. "Now." he said.  
  
Gordo leaned over and whispered, "This better work McGuire." she giggled and then he gave her a tight hug. Lizzie breathed in his scent. Soap and shampoo..something else maybe. Was it cologne?  
  
Well, whatever it was, it was nice, and Lizzie was so happy sitting there in Gordo's arms.  
  
Then she remembered Ethan and sat up.  
  
"Did it work?" she whispered.  
  
"Yep." Gordo nodded. "Ethan took one look at us and stormed out of here."  
  
"Great." Lizzie smiled. "Thanks Gordo. Your such a good friend."  
  
Yeah, Gordo thought. A good friend, great.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"So how are you doing Gordo?" Miranda asked. They were in art together, while Lizzie was in drama.  
  
"I'm alright." he sighed.  
  
"Still bummed about Lizzie?" Miranda asked. He was silent. She didn't need to wait for the answer, she knew it already. "You know that eventually Lizzie WILL come to her senses."  
  
He shrugged and grunted. "You know," Miranda continued. "You guys are PERFECT for each other. Everyone thinks so. Some time, Lizzie will find out that too."  
  
"Well you know what?" Gordo snapped, slamming down his paint brush. "I'm getting a little impatient."  
  
"How long have you liked her?" Miranda asked.  
  
"For like, ever." Gordo sighed. "But she's never noticed me. And she never will. I'm always Gordo. The little friend."  
  
"No your not, your more then that."  
  
"Really? Take today for instance. 'Thanks Gordo. Your such a good friend'."  
  
"Oh. Yeah." Miranda stated, speechless.  
  
"Yeah." Gordo scowled. "You know what? Im sick of being 'the friend'. I'm moving on. I'll find someone else."  
  
Just forget about her Gordo, he told himself. There are plently of other fishes in the sea.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Lizzie walked through the park, and searched around for Ethan. She had no idea where she was supposed to meet him. All she knew was the park. She searched around the area, seeing only two 30-year-old guys playing frisbee, some children having a picnic with their mother and father, and a old couple taking a romantic strole.  
  
Where was he? It was already four o'clock. Maybe Ethan decided to ditch her.  
  
She sighed, sadly and sat on the park bench, searching for any guys with nice hair.  
  
"Hey McGuire." she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
Lizzie, swiftly turned around to see just the guy she was looking for.  
  
"Ethan!" she exclaimed. "You made it! I thought you stood me up!"  
  
"Why would I put you on a stand?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Uhhhh never mind." she was mesmerized by his dazzling smile. "Come sit."  
  
she smiled, gazing into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Okay." he sat down, taking her hand.  
  
Lizzie was shocked by how it felt. It wasn't like she thought it would be. It was sweaty and clammy and her hand felt so small inside of his massive one.  
  
She still smiled. "So, have you made up your mind yet?" she asked.  
  
"Uhmmm." he looked bashful. "Promise you wont be mad?"  
  
"I promise." Lizzie sat smiling, wanting to soothe him.  
  
"Well...I have decided that you are the one I want Lizzie."  
  
"Thats great!" she exclaimed. "Now whats the news that would make me mad?"  
  
"That was it." he muttered, trying to think. "Oh yeah, but I have to have time to let her down."  
  
"Ethan!!!"  
  
"You said you wouldnt be mad!" he pouted. "THAT must of been the thing that would make you mad. Well sorry but I dont want to hurt her feelings. Do you want to hurt Gordo?"  
  
"I guess not.." she sighed.  
  
"You see?" he asked, feeling smart.  
  
"But you WILL break up with her right?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Of course. Now.." he smiled. "Come here, I have something for you?"  
  
"What?" Lizzie, giggled, excited.  
  
"This!" he exclaimed, producing a bunch of dandelions from behind his back.  
  
"Dandelions?" she asked, disgusted.  
  
"Yup." he smiled proudly. "Thats what took me so long, I had to pick them. They were hard to find."  
  
"Hard to find?!" Lizzie exclaimed. "Theres a whole bunch all over here." she said, motioning to the field.  
  
"Oh." Ethan looked hard at all the dandelions. "I didn't see those."  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Sorry." he said, looking down, ashamed with himself. "I guess I didn't get you a very nice present."  
  
"It's okay, Ethan." Lizzie smiled, feeling a bit mad at herself for being so mean. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't exactly bright...and those eyelashes! Ah!  
  
He saw Lizzie looking at him, and brought his face closer to hers.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, forcing his tongue into hers.  
  
She melted.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Thats it for now! But im thinking of writing a new fan fic that has a song lyric at the beginning of each chapter that describes the story. What do you think? It has to do with Gordo and a new girlfriend. What do you think? Would you read it?  
  
Anyways please reply and let me know. I LOVE REPLIES! *grins* As if you didnt know. And feel free to e-mail me anytime. I'm always here. (cough, no life, cough)  
  
OH and by the way, a new thing im trying out on this story. I will give you the title of the next chapter, so you get a preview of what its about.  
  
The next chapter is, Jealousy. Hmm wonder what thats about....  
  
Anyways PLEASE REPLY! THANKS FOR READING!  
  
~Amanda 


	6. Chapter 6: The voices in my head

Thank you all in advance for replying. Im actually writing this 2 days before my *cough* 'sentence' is over. Oh gawd, stupid ff.net pplz. This is so ANNOYING! Im dying to post. Anyways, Im gonna post this chapter after I get my replies on chapter 5. But yeah, I fully intend to not ditch this story. Im gonna finish it, I promise! Then start new ones! *grin* Which of course, ALL OF YOU WILL READ!!! Anyways, this story is going to be 15 chapters. I already planned it out. And I think you'll like it. There are a lot of twists and turns but an (obviously) happy ending. I want to thank you all for replying, and reading my boring little before the story paragraphs. You say you dont? Well then you are lying because you are reading it now! You see? huh huh huh huh huh?! *wiggles eyebrows* uhmm never mind. Anyways, im trying to get caught up with reading stories, but if there are any that you think are good (either your own, or other's) let me know because I would love to read them! Now im going to give a shoutout to amazing authors who I have read their stories (and they are in my favourites list) That I love! Read their stories! If you like mine, and I like theirs then obviously YOU'LL like theres. You see? Its complicated. But the point is, just read these stories! They include... 'Those Freaky McGuires and Gordons', 'Stick mouths make Sticky kisses', 'Feelings' (by wonderful author, Tic-Tac! yay! she replies here!!!) 'Unreal', 'Just Friends?', 'In the end' (yay! Dark Princess reviews!), 'Something about the way you move', 'Your the one that I want', 'The Sweetness', 'A summer of changes', 'Spinning Around', 'Camping makes the heart grow fonder', And thats it! FOR NOW! Thats a shout out to all my fave stories so far! GO THEM!!  
  
YAYAYAYAYAYYYY!  
  
Sorry, I know I just waisted your time but I dont really care cuz I can make this chapter AS LONG AS I WANT! (I'll try to make it as long as I possibly can)  
  
.......... ....... ..... ... .. .  
  
Yeah.  
  
*drags it out*  
  
Ah well cant do it any longer. So ima jus gonna post. Okiez?! Ok.  
  
ENJOY! AND REMEMBER TO REPLY! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (And remember to check out my other hillarious Lizzie fic called Im a Survivor, and my Cadet Kelly one, 'Cadet Kelly 2: Summer break'.) OH! And check out my short fic, Wish upon a star. Im quite proud of it (my little baby!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UPDATE: You people suck at replying! What happened to the thirty something I got before?! This time I get what...4?! Im really appreciative cuz the ones I got were really nice so thanks to them but STILL ONLY 4?!? That makes me sad. Please make me happy again and REPLY! I hope you do for this one cuz it is one of my personal fave chapters because I think its cute and funny so yeah..reply. ~Amanda  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters and/or actors. If I did, Lizzie and Gordo would have been together a long time ago. NOT AT THE END OF THE FRICKEN SERIES! (My fave disclaimer)  
  
Unexpected Love, Chapter 6: The voices in my head  
  
** equals evil Gordo and evil Lizzie (the voices in their heads)  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lizzie's lips, hesitantly moved away from Ethans. She smiled shyly up at him. Wow, it was amazing. Any thoughts or regrets about him were gone. Maybe he was the one she was meant to be with?  
  
In any case, right there, right then it was he that she wanted. And all she needed.  
  
"Um, I...I gotta go." Ethan quickly said as he stood up.  
  
Lizzie's face turned a shade of crimson. Did he not like the kiss or something? Did she have bad breath?! Where was a tic tac when she needed one!!!  
  
"Ethan." she called after him. "What about us?"  
  
"Lizzie." he came back. "Oh dude...I dunno. I really like you and stuff. And I fully will dump Kara. You just have to give me more time. K?"  
  
"Alright." Lizzie nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Lets meet tomorrow, in the field before school alright?"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"Coolness." he gave her a goofy grin. "Later babe." he kissed her again and went on his way.  
  
A single tear rolled down Lizzie's face. Why wasn't this how she expected it would be?  
  
Being Ethan's girlfriend was NOT fun.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Gordo walked into the Digital Bean, looking around for Lizzie. She made a lame excuse that she had to go home and water her plants after school. So he figured she was on a date with Ethan here. Why hadn't she told him? Did she not think he could handle it?! Sure, he couldnt but did she know that? Was he that obvious? And why was he asking so many questions?  
  
Thats it, he told himself. Get over it. Get over her, and get over yourself! Lizzie McGuire is your best friend, not your crush, not your sweetheart and especially not your girlfriend!  
  
**She doesnt want you! She never wanted you! And shes NEVER EVER going to want you! Shes much too much of a good catch for you, Gordon. **  
  
Stop it! He told himself. Enough with the mental beatings! Its making him feel worse then he felt before! Well then, his brain told him. Fine someone else, someone to take your mind of Lizzie. Me? My mind off of Lizzie? Yeah right!  
  
**You can do it! Find someone pretty, someone sad like you!**  
  
Yeah right, this whole place is filled with happy people.  
  
**Well then just approach the next girl you see.**  
  
Just then, Kara walked in the door, looking around anxiously. When she noticed that Ethan wasn't here, a sad look registered on her face. She sighed with dissapointment and sat at one of the tables.  
  
**BINGO!** Gordo's mind told him.  
  
"No." Gordo said outloud. "Not bingo! I cant just go over there!"  
  
A guy, walking by, staring at Gordo.  
  
Oh...I mean...Ooops Did I say that outloud?  
  
**Yep.**  
  
Oh, well like I said, I cant just go over there!  
  
**Sure you can!**  
  
But what if she rejects me!  
  
**You never know until you try... NOW MOVE!**  
  
Fine.  
  
Gordo walked over to Kara, and smiled down at her.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked.  
  
Kara's face was in her hands, but when she noticed Gordo she looked up and smiled.  
  
"No its not." Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  
  
"You ok?" Gordo asked tenderly.  
  
Even though Kara's hair was a mess, and her eyes were red and itchy from crying, she still looked beautiful.  
  
She nodded. "Just feeling kinda stupid right now."  
  
"I know the feeling."  
  
"Did Lizzie ditch you too?" she sniffled.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Maybe they ditched us to be together." she giggled, not realizing the truth to the statement she just said.  
  
Gordo laughed along uneasily. "Maybe." he chuckled.  
  
"So." she stated, smiling akwardly.  
  
"So." Gordo muttered. "Uhhmm...so how did a girl like you get with a guy like *shudder* Ethan?"  
  
Kara shrugged. "I was new in town. I saw him talking to some girls at a golf course and he seemed like a friendly guy. I asked him for directions to the Digital Bean, so I could meet some new friends and he took me there on a date. I was originally going to be at Cressent middle school, but Ethan suggested that I move to this one. So I did."  
  
Gordo nodded. "Cool."  
  
"So how did you get with Lizzie."  
  
Gordo coughed. "You wouldnt believe it, if I told you. But yeah we had been friends since we were babies and we uh, kinda got together."  
  
"Thats sweet." she smiled genuinely.  
  
They began talking about Jazz bands and film making. It turns out that Kara was a really nice person! She loved the same music as Gordo did, she wanted to be an actress! Gordo had promised to cast her as the main character in his next movie. Wow, this girl had a lot in common with him! A lot more then Lizzie ever did. So why did he still keep thinking of her? He couldnt get that girl off of his mind. He was still crazy about her but he had no idea why. All of a sudden, Lizzie walked into the Digital Bean, looking around. Ah, thats why, he thought to himself. That fluttery feeling he gets in the pit of his stomach every time he sees her. Thats why.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Lizzie looked around the Digital Bean wondering if maybe Miranda was here. She really needed to talk to someone right now. She sighed sadly. There were couples everywhere. People were paired up in twos, kissing, cuddling and talking. What the heck?! Was it freaking couples night here?!?!?! Jimmy and Andrea....Christy and Rick...Mike and Sara....Amy and Tim...Gordo and Kara...Trisha and Brad....wait.  
  
Gordo and Kara?!?!?!!?!?  
  
What the heck?!  
  
Gordo was leaning over, talking to Kara with a big smile on his face.  
  
Kara was smiling too.  
  
'Hey you!' she felt like yelling. 'Get off of my boyfriend!'  
  
But the truth was, Gordo wasn't her boyfriend. Not truly anyway. So why was the green monster creeping up on her? Was she really feeling..jealous? Nah!  
  
"Hey Gordo." Lizzie smiled as she walked up to him and Kara. "Kara." she said with a plastered smile on her face. "So glad to see you."  
  
**Liar.** She told herself.  
  
Shut up, shut up! I am happy to see her! Shes nice, and I think Gordo likes her!  
  
**Then why do you care so much?**  
  
Shut up, shut up!  
  
Lizzie forced another smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Kara smiled slightly.  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo grinned. "Hey whats up?"  
  
"Umm not much." Lizzie said, looking around uncomfortably. "I was looking for you everywhere."  
  
"You were?" Gordo asked. "Uhh...ummm great I guess."  
  
"I know my cue to leave." Kara smiled sweetly and genuinely at Lizzie and Gordo. "Bye guys." she grinned then walked away.  
  
Gordo looked after her, with a doofy smile on his face.  
  
She was really nice.  
  
**So nice, even Gordo thought she was nice.**  
  
Why did she have to be so nice?!?!?!  
  
"So." Gordo said, looking up at Lizzie from the table. "Come, sit."  
  
"Kay." Lizzie smiled as she sat down.  
  
"How are things going with Ethan?" he asked frowning.  
  
"Great." Lizzie took no notice of Gordo's face and kept chattering.  
  
"We went on a walk in the park. It was so great." she giggled. "hes a really good kisser--"  
  
"Wait stop." Gordo grimaced. "I dont want details."  
  
"So..." Lizzie said, nonchalantly trying to back into the question. "What were you doing here with...uhh Kara?"  
  
"Talking. I found her in here, upset because her boyfriend was with you." He gave her a questioning look.  
  
**Dont make me feel guilty,** Lizzie thought, glaring at him.  
  
"Anyways, yeah we talked and it turns out we have a lot in common. She loves jazz music! And she's interested in becoming an actress! I might make her the star in my next movie."  
  
"Oh...uhh...thats great Gordo." she felt a little tinge of jealousy. "So..umm forgive me for asking this..but uhh do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah." Gordo nodded. "I think I do. Actually, I might ask her out when Ethan dumps her for you."  
  
"Oh..." Lizzie said softly. "Thats great...Im happy for you."  
  
**Liar.**  
  
Shut up, mind!  
  
**Liar liar Pants on fire.**  
  
"Yeah. I think she likes me too. It would be nice to try the dating scene again."  
  
Lizzie felt another little tinge of jealousy.  
  
No, make that a big tinge.  
  
"Thats...uh great."  
  
"I thought you'd think so." Gordo grinned. "Well, gotta go. Later." he patted her on the head and skipped out the door.  
  
Lizzie gasped at what Gordo had just done.  
  
He had patted her on the head?!  
  
What the heck?!!? Was she a dog or something?!  
  
**No, but you really are a bitch.** Her head told her.  
  
Shut up.  
  
**I mean, using your best friend to get closer to a guy, helping the guy to cheat on his sweet faithful girlfriend while you cheat on your best friend. The girlfriend has been super nice to you. Now, when Gordo could have a chance of happiness, your jealousy gets in the way. You freaking, want both boys Lizzie! You really have sunk low, McGuire... Now just choose one and get on with it.**  
  
Too late for that, Lizzie nodded sadly. It seemed that Gordo already made his choice.  
  
And it wasnt her.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
THE END! (OF THE CHAPTER! HAHAHA)  
  
Hope you love it so far! Let me know what you think! Please remember to reply because replies are super important to me. Anyways, remember to reply! Thanks ever so much for reading. (Remember to check out IM A SURVIVOR AND WISH UPON A STAR! THANKS) Talk later! KISSES AND HUGS AND LOVE AND STUFF! ~Amanda  
  
PS: The next chapter is called...drum roll please *dun dun dun dun dun dun dun* Get over it! Why does Gordo tell Lizzie to 'Get over it' hmmm? And why is Lizzie crying? Find out in the next chapter!!! yay! See ya next chap! I should get it out in a few days at the very most. Later! ~Amanda 


	7. Chapter 7: Get over it

Hey sorry it took so long for the update. ff.net was completely screwed up and I couldnt update. Well, its still screwed up now, im just writing this in advance so when its fixed, I can upload. So..umm.. not much else to say. Thanks SO much for all of the replies! Thats much better! So as usual I would love to get 10 replies. I know that its asking for much, but hey, I dont get paid back, so all im asking for is some compliments and a bit of constructive critisism. So if you like the fic please remember to reply because life sucks when no one replies. Its very depressing and UNMOTIVATING. And as for SVZ's constructive critisism, Lizzie wasnt THAT much OOC. I mean, I know she never swears on the show but if she was a real person im sure she would be thinking of swears, shes not a freaking saint you know? lol. So its not like she said it, she just thought it. But yeah thats all I have to say. Thanks for your opinion. ANYways, heres the next chapter. Hope all of you like. Read, enjoy and REPLY!!! Thank ya'll..Kisses ~Amanda  
  
*************************************************  
  
Unexpected love, Chapter 7: Get over it  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own Lizzie McGuire. If I did, Lizzie and Gordo would have been together a long time ago NOT AT THE END OF THE FRICKEN SERIES!  
  
Note: Oh and if you havent guessed, the movie or any of the Gordo confessing his love for Lizzie episodes are not included. So yeah. Kinda forgot to put that in earlier. hehe.  
  
************************************************  
  
Lizzie looked around nervously as she got out of her father's car. He had agreed to give her a ride to school early today because she claimed that she had a 'project' to take care of.  
  
So now you're a liar to top of being a cheater McGuire? her inner voice asked.  
  
Whatever.  
  
She shook aside her thoughts and continued to the back of the school where she agreed to meet Ethan. But again, just like in the park, she couldn't find him. So there Lizzie was standing, looking around nervously looking like she was getting ready to steal something. Suspicious, and completely guilty.  
  
Actually, she was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole plan. Kara was such a nice person, and she didn't want to hurt her feelings. Oh well...too late now.  
  
All of a sudden, as if on cue, Lizzie heard a voice behind her.  
  
She spun around to see Ethan behind a tree, waving her over.  
  
Lizzie had a flash of deja vu. Where had this happened before? Oh yes, in her dream.  
  
Her dream, that when she kissed Ethan he turned into Gordo. Would it happen again?  
  
She cautiously walked over behind the tree, and Ethan grabbed her by the waist.  
  
"You look hot." he grinned, pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
Lizzie's heart did a flip, and as she pulled away from Ethan, she squinted her eyes, looking up ever so slowly wondering, if Gordo was going to be in front of her instead. But no, to Lizzie's relief, it was Ethan just like it always was, wearing a goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Hi." Lizzie smiled blushing.  
  
"Give me more sugar Li-zzay!" he pulled her in again for a kiss.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"And the product of 4 and 6 is of course 24." Lizzie's math teacher, Mr. Dubetz droaned on.  
  
Lizzie stiffled a yawn, and looked around the math room.  
  
Gordo was in front of her, and kept turning to Miranda, making stupid jokes and laughing.  
  
He didn't need to pay attention, he knew all of this stuff already.  
  
Miranda smirked at a lame joke.  
  
"So Lizzie." she said, turning to her friend. "Did you see Ethan last night?"  
  
"Keep your voice down." Lizzie warned with a look. "Yes." she finally whispered. "I met him at the park, we talked and stuff."  
  
"And stuff." Miranda nudged Gordo with a chuckle. Gordo only looked angry and sad. Lizzie was about to ask him what was wrong when Miranda cut in.  
  
"I bet your even planning your wedding huh?"  
  
"Yeah ri--" Lizzie began but then she heard a cough in front of her.  
  
She looked up to see Mr. Dubetz glaring at her through thick glasses and even thicker eyebrows.  
  
"Ms. McGuire, I suggest you quiet down and listen to me or I will split you, Ms. Sanchez and Mr. Gordon up. I'm not teaching this for me, you know! I already know this. Its for you."  
  
"Yes Mr. Dubetz." Lizzie sighed, sitting up straight, facing the front.  
  
"Thats better."  
  
He began talking again about numbers or something, but Lizzie smacked her head down on her desk. She was exhausted. Staying up all night, tossing and turning about this situation with Ethan had not helped her sleep patterns.  
  
******DREAM******  
  
Lizzie sighed nervously, as she adjusted her white gown. The top was tight and in a bodice style, while the bottom poufed out. Her blonde hair was up in a simple twist bun and she had a veil on, and some beautiful looking make up. Lizzie noticed, Miranda walking up beside her through the reflection in the mirror. "Wow Lizzie." Miranda smiled, her eyes glistening. "You look beautiful. I cant believe your getting married. To the guy you've always dreamed about. Its like magic."  
  
Lizzie smiled again. "Thanks for being here, maid of honour." she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Honey, its time." her dad said, at the door. "Wow." he stumbled for words. "You--you look beautiful sweetie. I cant believe your all grown up and getting married."  
  
"I know it is hard to believe." Lizzie gave her dad a hug.  
  
"Come on, we cant be late." Miranda, Lizzie and her dad walked down the stairs into the church foyer. There was two large chestnut-brown wooden doors, with big golden handles.  
  
"Good luck." Miranda whispered in Lizzie's ear, as she gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She squeezed Lizzie's hand with a smile and walked through the now open doors.  
  
"I guess this is it." Lizzie smiled, looking sideways at her dad.  
  
"Come on sweetie." He lead her inside, as they walked down past all the people, smiling at her, some of them crying or at least with tears glistening in their eyes.  
  
"I love you." her dad smiled, getting choked up as he lifted her veil and gave her a kiss on each cheek.  
  
"You too." Lizzie smiled, her voice faltering with emotion.  
  
Her hand slowly slipped from his, as she walked up to say her vows.  
  
The groom took her hand, whispering in her ear.  
  
"I love you, beautiful."  
  
"I love you Gordo."  
  
******END OF DREAM******  
  
Lizzie sat up in her desk with a jolt. GORDO?!?! SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED TO GORDO?!?!  
  
What did all these dreams mean? They were seriously freaking her out.  
  
"Lizzie." Gordo shot her a concerned look. "Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, im fine."  
  
I think.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"What are you doing today for lunch?" Lizzie asked Gordo.  
  
"Going to the library. I have to study for a big science test next period."  
  
"Okay, well I'll find Miranda to hang out with. Later." she smiled and headed for the school yard. What had her dreams meant? Why the heck did she keep dreaming of him... she loved Ethan. Right?! Just thinking of Ethan made her stomach flip-flop, but then again, so did the thought of Gordo.  
  
What was wrong with her? She should just forget it.  
  
She walked into the yard, seeing if she could talk to Ethan about doing something together.  
  
Miranda was sitting at one table in the middle of the yard, poking at something red and wiggly that appeared to maybe be jello.  
  
"What IS that?" Lizzie giggled as she came up to Miranda.  
  
"I have no idea." Miranda sighed with disgust.  
  
"Wheres Ethan?" Lizzie asked, looking around. "Have you seen him?"  
  
"Why would I know where ETHAN is?" Miranda gave Lizzie a pointed look. "Your the one who's having an affair with him."  
  
"You act like thats a bad thing." Lizzie glared. "I'll be right back." she sighed, getting up from the table and pushing her chair out.  
  
"Have you seen Ethan?" Lizzie asked Veruca, who was sitting at a table with some other mathelites.  
  
"No sorry Lizzie." she shook her head.  
  
Lizzie went around asking everyone. No one knew where Ethan was. But there WAS one person who she could ask. Parker McKenzie, who absolutely hated Lizzie. What should she do? Was finding Ethan THAT important to her? Yes, it was.  
  
She marched over to Parker who was sitting, eating her lunch like the loner she is.  
  
"Have you seen Ethan craft?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Parker smirked. "I just saw him with Kara out behind the school, they are so H and H...its entertaining."  
  
Lizzie rushed off to the other side of the building. She was about to pop up behind the corner but she didn't want them to see her. She just peeked her head out from behind the wall.  
  
There Ethan was, making out all hot and heavy with Kara. Their tongues were going at light speed and Ethan's hands were roaming around touching Kara all over.  
  
"What?!" Lizzie's mouth was open with shock.  
  
That two timing bastard. She ran into the nearest door to do something...she didnt know what. Go to the bathroom, to her locker go anywhere but there.  
  
*************************************  
  
Gordo said bye to his friend, Mike as he walked down the stairs to his locker.  
  
Just then, someone came around the corner swiftly knocking into him.  
  
"Oh gosh! Gordo im sorry!" she exclaimed. It was Lizzie, looking beautiful as usual.  
  
"Hey McGuire, where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.  
  
"Oh..somewhere." she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I just saw Kara and Ethan making out...I cant believe it..I thought he loved me." she cried.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. It was about Ethan AGAIN.  
  
"Just dont worry about it. He doesnt deserve you Lizzie."  
  
"I dont care!" she snapped. "I want him."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I need to make him even more jealous. Will you help me?"  
  
"Lizzie all these little plans are so lame. Who cares about Ethan?"  
  
"I do!!!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What are you saying? Wont you help me?"  
  
"I have three words for you, Lizzie." Gordo spat, glaring at his clueless friend. "Get over it." Lizzie stood there with her mouth open, shocked.  
  
What had he just said? To Lizzie? The girl he loved?  
  
"I can't believe you Gordo." Lizzie cried, running away, sobbing.  
  
And he stood there in silence. Would he ever do anything right?  
  
************************************  
  
So thats the end of the chapter...hope ya'll liked it ok. Oh and by the way I own Mr. Dubetz. Hes made up kinda..well I based him on my science teacher MS.DUBETZ (Ms. dubitch haha) who is like this (even says that whole 'i know this its for your benifit' speech) except she doesnt have thick eyebrows or glasses. She has frizzy blonde hair and is old. haha.  
  
Anyways the next chapter is called 'Kiss of Friendship' should be a good one. I think ya'll will all like it cuz its a fluffy chapie. Gordo wants to make it up to Lizzie..what does he do? *wiggles eyebrows* so doesnt that make you wanna read it? huh huh huh huh huh?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ANYWAYS, I have to go. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE reply! I need replies to continue. I hope for 10 as always. Love you all. Kisses! ~Amanda 


	8. Chapter 8: Sugar and Spice

Hey everyone! Just as a special treat I decided to update quickly because I think you'll like this chapter. JUST REMEMBER TO REPLY OR NO MORE WRITING! (hah! I can punish!)  
  
Thanks so much for all the replies on the chapter. You all know, like I've said A MILLION times that the replies mean so much to me. I really cant tell you enough about how much I love them and appreciate them. Thank you so much. Anyways this is a pretty cute fluffy chappie so I hope that you like it.. the next one after this is kinda filled with DRAMA so enjoy this while you can (tee hee) Anyways I hope you like it. Lemme know what you think. Thanks again, and please PLEASE remember to reply cuz its really IMPORTANT to me.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Unexpected love Chapter 8: Sugar and spice  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Lizzie McGuire nor any of the characters and/or actors. I am only a fan blah blah blah blah BLAH. You know this. Do I really have to repeat myself?  
  
PS: Hehehe about half way through ppl! (Theres 15 chapters) Hope you like how the story goes and I hope you dont get too mad at Lizzie through this. The bleach got to her brain. LOL. ~A  
  
PPS: I decided to rename this chapter from the original name, 'Kiss of Friendship' to 'Sugar and Spice' because it was more original.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Lizzie wiped the mascara stains from her eyes as she slowly clambered onto the yellow school bus. She sat near the middle and sighed, looking at a girl snuggle up to her boyfriend.  
  
Would she ever be like that? That happy?  
  
First, Ethan cheats on her. (Well, technically he wasn't! But still!)  
  
Then, Gordo gets mad at her and tells her the three words that made Lizzie wince. The three little words that Lizzie now HATED the most out of the whole human language.  
  
Get. Over. It. It kinda stung to hear Gordo, who was normally so calm and accepting of her, snap like that. Gordo usually had so much patience for her rantings. What had gotten into him?  
  
No, Lizzie's inner voice said. What has gotten into you?  
  
Good question. Lizzie looked around sadly as the bus swerved over to the curb where her, and several other tweens got off.  
  
Was Gordo ever going to appologize to her? Lizzie wondered as she slowly got off the bus. Actually...maybe she should appologize to him.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Gordo sighed, running his hands through his hair. What to do, what to do.  
  
Okay, he thought. I decided to come talk to Lizzie. Now what do I do? What should I say? How should I act? Should I tell her I like her? No, it was too bad of a time.  
  
Then what?  
  
Apologize.  
  
The thought struck Gordo like a bolt of lightening.  
  
An apology might work. Even if it didn't, it WAS worth a try, he shrugged and ran the doorbell.  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie's voice asked quietly, through the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Gordo." Gordo coughed uneasily, shifting his weight from foot to foot, a habit that he had accumulated since the beginning of his crush on Lizzie. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. There was a pause.  
  
Lizzie was obviously too mad at him, he should just go home.  
  
Gordo turned on his heel ready to leave, when the door swung open.  
  
"Wait." He slowly turned around, and there was Lizzie, mascara stains still on her cheeks, wrapped up in her favourite blanket. "Hi." she whispered quietly.  
  
"Hi." Gordo continued staring at her.  
  
Lizzie coughed nervously, obviously noticing Gordo's stare that was transfixed on her.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" she whispered. "I mean--" a blush rose to her cheeks. "You like don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
"No, I do." Gordo said quietly. He followed her inside.  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo."  
  
They both said each other's name at the same time.  
  
"You go first." he smiled goofily at her.  
  
"No you." she insisted.  
  
"Well." he said, sitting back in his seat on the couch. "I came to apologize. I'm really sorry about being such a jerk."  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you." Lizzie smiled. "Don't worry, I was the one who was a jerk."  
  
"No Lizzie, you DID completely annoy me obsessing about Ethan but I understand that you like him. I like someone too...she's very special to me. And I would do anything for her."  
  
"Oh." Lizzie said quietly.  
  
Kara. Kara. Kara.  
  
The name echoed in Lizzie's head.  
  
"Thats um, great Gordo." Lizzie smiled uneasily.  
  
Kara  
"Yeah...hey I have an idea if you want me to help you with Ethan."  
  
Kara  
  
"No, Gordo you don't have to. Maybe your right. Maybe it IS stupid."  
  
KARA!!! Gordo loves Kara, not you Lizzie.  
  
Stop it!  
  
"No Lizzie." Gordo insisted. "You want him, then fight for him. I promise to help you get him in any way that I can."  
  
"Really?" she asked, looking up, her eyes sparkling.  
  
It was in that moment that Gordo realized that he loved Lizzie. Not just liked her as a friend, but loved her. Maybe he wasn't in love with her yet but he did love her...  
  
Love. What a strong word.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"I didn't know that you were taking photography lesson's Gordo." Lizzie smiled, as she sat down on the soft grass.  
  
"Yeah, well it came with the video producing in the course I'm taking." he explained, adjusting the lenses.  
  
"So lets go through the plan. You take pictures of me, to make Ethan jealous? He's not even here!" Lizzie insisted.  
  
"Just wait." Gordo chuckled, as he looked down at his camera, playing with the buttons.  
  
"ONE TWO THREE! ONE TWO THREE! FASTER FASTER LADIES WE DONT HAVE ALL DAY!!" The guy's basketball team, in work-out clothes ran down through the doors, and around the team. Lizzie saw Ethan who gave her a nod-and-grin, but when he saw Gordo, a glare in his general direction. Lizzie wanted to wave and acknowlege Ethan, but keeping with the ice-out plan she ignored him, looking everywhere but at him.  
  
Ethan's poor brain didn't know what was happening, so he kept glancing at Lizzie as he ran down the field up to the outdoor basketball court. When he saw Gordo take out his camera, and whisper something to Lizzie, he froze watching them.  
  
"Hey man!" Kyle Ordenit exclaimed as he ran into the back of Ethan.  
  
"Oh." Ethan muttered distractedly. "Sorry dude."  
  
He kept running watching Lizzie and Gordo the whole time.  
  
Lizzie went in different poses, smiling flirtaciously at the camera, looking beautiful.  
  
I'm keeping these once this is over, thought Gordo as he grinned, flashing away.  
  
"OK MEN!" The coach yelled. "LETS START THE DRILLS. GRAB THE BALL, SHOOT, THEN PASS TO THE NEXT PERSON. GO GO GO GO GOOOOO!"  
  
They stood in line, and Ethan watched Lizzie as she smiled looking cute, giving eyes to the camera. Eyes that were meant for him! Ethan! Not GORDORK.  
  
Just then Ethan felt a twack to his head. He wasn't paying attention and got banged on the head with the ball, when the guy in front of him tried to pass.  
  
"Ow..." Ethan cried.  
  
"Walk it off." the coach shrugged.  
  
Ethan winced, rubbing his sore noggin, still watching Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"NOW!" Coach yelled. "TIME FOR PASSING DRILL! CRAFT PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
The guys started passing and Ethan paid attention, passing to the other guys.  
  
But as soon as he had the chance, he looked at Gordo and Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie was leaning in close to Gordo whispering something in his ear. He whispered back and she blushed sweetly. Ethan's eyes opened wide with shock. What was he saying to HIS Lizzie?!?! Just then the ball came, missing his arms, and hitting him in the balls.  
  
"Owwww." Ethan said in pain, clutching his crotch.  
  
Ethan Craft got canned.  
  
"ETHAN! YOU OBVIOUSLY SUCK TODAY. DO TWENTY LAPS AND THEN HIT THE SHOWERS! MOVE MOVE MOOOOVE!"  
  
Ethan grumbled, heading over to the opposite field, trying to keep his eyes on Lizzie, but he couldn't this far away. He shrugged his shoulders, defeated. Sometime he'll get Lizzie back from Gordon. She deserved someone special. Someone like HIM.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Lizzie smiled as she watched Ethan's retreating back.  
  
"Gordo!" she squealed. "It worked! He was so distracted being jealous, that he couldn't play Basketball! Yeah!" she grinned.  
  
"Great." he lied, smiling weakly.  
  
"You are so great." Lizzie smiled as she threw her arms around him hugging him tight. "I mean it. You are the best friend EVER."  
  
"Dont you forget it." he laughed, hugging her close. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath of her hair. It smelt so wonderful...like flowers...and fruit...and candy...and and, sugar and spice and everything nice! So THATS what the poem was talking about.  
  
He reluctantly let go, and looked into Lizzie's beautiful brown eyes.  
  
She smiled at him, then looked down. Then looked up again.  
  
"Thanks again Gordo." she whispered, her voice hoarse.  
  
She leaned forward, and his eyes widened with shock. Was she going to kiss him?!?!  
  
She got closer and closer, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You really are the most amazing friend. Truly." She rubbed his shoulder then got up, and walked away, to the direction of the front of the school, waiting for her dad to pick her up.  
  
Wow, Gordo thought.  
  
So she only kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Still, a kiss on the cheek was better then no kiss at all.  
  
He grinned, getting up.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" he called, running to catch up with her. "Wait! I'll walk ya!"  
  
The two friends walked with their arms linked.  
  
Anyone who didn't know them, would guess that the two were going out.  
  
And maybe in a way they were.  
  
************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!! Yay!!!! Hope ya'll liked it. Remember to let me know with a reply. Oh and just to let you know, I'm going to be starting a new story called 'Remember me' Its a L/G story (like always) And I hope you all check it out. If you like this story, then you'll probably like that story too. Anyways, I hope you do. This is a sneak peek of it for you, all my loyal readers (have I mentioned how much I love you all?)  
  
**Remember me-- The middle of freshman year, Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda are good friends as always. Then Lizzie has a new boyfriend--the new guy at school. Gordo has a weird reaction but helps her out anyways. Then when the guy brutally dumps Lizzie, she runs to Gordo for comfort. He is always there when she needs him. But then, just when she realizes that she might want to be more then just friends, he gets a new girlfriend. And forgets all about Lizzie. How far and to what length will Lizzie go to get Gordo back? Read and find out. **  
  
Yeah so let me know if you think it sounds good. Anyways I have to go but the next chapter is called, 'Confusion' What happens when Ethan asks Lizzie a hard question? What will she do to answer it? Will she have to break Gordo's heart?  
  
READ AND FIND OUT!  
  
Later ya'll! Thanks for reading and REMEMBER TO REPLYYYY!!! ~Amanda 


	9. Chapter 9: Butterflies

Aww thank you all for all the nice replies. And as for RainbowPrincess..im allowed to 'beg' (as you so elequantly like to put it) Maybe I wouldnt have taken it into offense if you didnt put it in SUCH a mean way. Ahem, to quote: "Good story, but begging for reviews is SO unattractive." Well you know what? SOME PEOPLE DONT REVIEW! You dont freaking review, I dont freaking write. I write this story to get POSITIVE feedback and any CONSTRUCTIVE critisism to make me a better writer. Its not like im selling this as a book and get money back. I DONT. I do this because I love to write, and its nice when someone tells you its a good job. I dont ask for much. All I ask for is reviews. And hey, however 'unattractive' it is, it seems to work because I have a hell of alot of reviews. I dont care how it looks, I want reviews so I ASK people for them. What the hell is wrong with that? I'm sorry but im angry. It would be fine to give me constructive critisism on something with my writing but about begging for reviews? what the fuck? what in the hell does that have to do with my writing? Anyways I dont have to deal with this. If you dont want to read me 'begging' for reviews then dont read the story. I dont care. I have a lot more readers then you.  
  
So for everyone else who doesnt care that I beg this is for you...  
  
Thank you for reviewing. Can you please review more? 10 would be nice, or I AM NOT WRITING. Hows that? Better? I didnt 'beg unattractively'.  
  
*smiles* now that thats settled please reply. Thank you for reading.  
  
PS: Please read my other story 'Remember me'. It's new and I would love some reviews. (not begging still) so please come check it out! I think you'll like! (its the story I was talking about)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or anybody. I own only Kara. She is my own character but if you wanna use her fine. I dont give a damn (sorry im in a bad mood now)  
  
Unexpected Love chapter 9: Butterflies  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The rain started pouring. Everything was bleak and grey. The wind whistled around, and the rain pounded against the window. Lizzie was sitting in the backseat of her dad's old Ford. She looked around with a sigh. She muttered a slight thanks and clambered out of the car, waving slightly as her dad sped away, late for an important meeting. Lizzie slumped her shoulders down and trudged up the sidewalk in the pouring rain to her door. She opened it slowly, slamming it behind her and shaking her head around like a wet dog. She was completely drenched.  
  
What was a nice day, turned out to be a completely crappy one. Funny, it seemed to match Lizzie's dreary mood.  
  
Ethan hated her now, Gordo..Gordo loved Kara...Lizzie was feeling like a complete brat **you are one** inner voice Lizzie said.  
  
Oh, shut the hell up. I know.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, and climbed up the stairs slowly.  
  
She squeezed the water out of her hair, into the sink, and grabbed a towel rubbing it on her head. As she got undressed, and then dressed into dry clothes Lizzie thought about her situation with Gordo. What seemed so simple and easy before, now felt so complicated.  
  
She could barely be in the same room with him without wanting to kiss him.  
  
But why did she never think about kissing Ethan? Maybe because she had done it before. She had kissed Ethan many times...in many different ways. He was a good kisser and made Lizzie melt, but still she never thought about kissing him, and the thought never gave her butterflies, like it did thinking of kissing Gordo. But then again, kissing Ethan still gave Lizzie butterflies.  
  
Oh, Im so confused. Lizzie thought  
  
**Maybe you wouldnt be so confused if you hadn't kissed Gordo on the cheek Lizzie**  
  
Why had she done that?  
  
**Because you love Gordo**  
  
I do not...well...maybe. Oh, I dont know.  
  
**Yes you do, you love him**  
  
Oh SHUT UP! BE QUIET! I DONT KNOW!  
  
Lizzie was on the verge of tears and not for the first time that day.  
  
Just then a sharp ring was heard, causing Lizzie to jump.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only the phone.  
  
But what if it was Gordo?!??!?! Or Ethan?!!??!?!  
  
"Hello? she answered quietly. Curiosity always got the best of her.  
  
"Hey chica. How's it hangin'?"  
  
It was Miranda. Thank god.  
  
"Miranda! Hi! Great it's you!"  
  
"uh, yah! who else would it be?"  
  
"I dunno..umm..dont know.."  
  
"Well, anyways why did you dissapear at lunch. I had to eat with *shudder* Parker Mckenzie. Oh that girl..she's just...weird."  
  
"I well..looked for Ethan he was making out with Kara behind the field."  
  
"Oh my god Lizzie. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..yeah I'm fine. Just a little shook up from it all. Gordo helped me to make him jealous at the field though *giggle* we did this thing where he took pictures of me while the guys practiced basketball. Ethan was soooo jealous. It was funny because he's like a really good actor. It really looked like he was in love with me."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Oh." said Miranda, thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked defensively. "What is it? Your not going to rag on me again for hurting Kara's feelings are you?!"  
  
"No..no of course not."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Well...Lizzie...have you ever, you know, thought of Gordo in that way?"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"A girl/guy way. You know."  
  
"No I don't know. How? Hes a guy..im a girl."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"...I seriously, dont know Miranda."  
  
"Lizzie you are SO clueless! I mean as a like-like way.."  
  
"A like-like way...ohhhh...ohhhh...OH! OH OH OH!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Miranda! Don't ask me that!"  
  
"Well do you?" she demanded.  
  
"No! Well..yes..well...I don't know!"  
  
"Do you ever think of him like that?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"I told you! I don't know! I'm so confused."  
  
"Well you should seriously find out Liz. He might like someone else, or go out with someone else. And you could find out too late and never be with him."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"Well figure it out soon."  
  
"Im trying."  
  
"Well try harder!"  
  
"Miranda what is your point? What are you trying to say?!"  
  
"All im saying." Miranda continued. "Is maybe consider Gordo opposed to Ethan. You never know, you could be missing your soulmate."  
  
Lizzie snorted. "You know I dont believe in that stuff."  
  
"Whatever Lizzie. Just think about it. I gotta go. Later girl."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Click.  
  
Maybe there was such a thing as soulmates... but how did she know with her and Gordo? How could she figure it out?  
  
******************************************  
  
Lizzie sat on her beige soft couch flipping channels.  
  
Golf. Noo....  
  
News...yuck  
  
Kiddie show...juvenile  
  
western move...stupid  
  
more news...ugh not again  
  
shopping channel...no money  
  
tv talk show..nah..  
  
Wait. A tv talk show? Lizzie turned it back. If there's nothing on these shows are really amusing. Hmm wonder whats on today? My sister is an alien from out of space? Helped, i'm a woman trapped in a man's body, Just to let you know I slept with your cousin???  
  
"Hello." the woman on tv said with a cheesy smile. "Today our topic is true love and soulmates." Hmmm interesting.  
  
"Lets bring out our first guest. Christine O' Brien and Micheal Mallard. Welcome to the show."  
  
"Thanks Joanna." a pretty redhead smiled, sitting down while holding hands with a hunky blonde guy that kind of looked like Brad Pitt. Oooh.  
  
"So I understand you two have known each other all your lives?"  
  
"Yeah." the girl started. "We were friends ever since we were babies, and actually best friends until our last year of middle school. Then we kind of realized we were perfect for each other and went out. We've been together EVER since!"  
  
"Thats amazing..you were best friends?"  
  
"Yeah, we told each other everything!"  
  
"Yes, best friends then lovers are usually statistically the most successful marriages."  
  
Lizzie gaped. Best friends? Just like her and Gordo! Ahh!  
  
Just then the phone rang again causing Lizzie to jump.  
  
Damn phone, she thought flipping the mute button on.  
  
She answered the phone breathlessly.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Liz-zay!! It is the Ethanmeister!"  
  
"Hey Ethanmeister..I mean Ethan. Hi."  
  
"Can I meet you?"  
  
"Sure..I guess."  
  
"How about at the Digital Be-eean. How about at seven thi-iirteh!"  
  
"Umm I guess."  
  
"Great. Catch ya on the flipside hottie extrordinaire."  
  
He hung up.  
  
Oh god, now Lizzie had to meet Ethan. What would she wear?!!?!?!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Lizzie walked into the digital bean looking around nervously. She tugged on the stretchy fabric of her black nylon long-sleeved shirt that had silver sparkles on the front. Her white black capris with silver lines up the sides, went well with the shirt and Lizzie looked very cute.  
  
Where was he? Ethan had a tendency to show up at an unexpected time.  
  
All of a sudden, someone grabbed Lizzie by the waist. Gordo?!  
  
She spun around to see Ethan grinning at her.  
  
Oh it was just Ethan.  
  
Just Ethan? Wait a minute! This wasnt *Just* Ethan it was *The* Ethan. The guy she had a crush on for like, ever. Remember Lizzie?! she was so dumb.  
  
"Hi." she said crossing her arms, over her chest, ice-ly. She was mad at him.  
  
"Oh come on Lizzay! Why you gotta be like that?!" he asked.  
  
She stamped over to a table and sat down with her arms over her chest again.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she muttered angrily.  
  
"Listen, I'm like totally sorry. I was being a stupid kid. I didn't wanna hurt Kara's feelin's so I kinda let her push me into makin' out wit her. Im sorry."  
  
Lizzie sighed looking into his big beautiful blue eyes. Those teeth, that hair, that FACE! AH!  
  
"Okay." she smiled. "I forgive you."  
  
"Yes!" Ethan exclaimed. "Thank you baby. Im real sorry you know?"  
  
"I know." Lizzie smiled. "But what about Kara? When are you gonna break up with her?"  
  
"I got it all planned out Lizzay." he sat back in his chair, a smug smile on his face. "Kates having a party on Friday (its wednesday now) Come to it and like, we'll dump our dates there. Aiight?!"  
  
"Okay." she smiled.  
  
He looked around the room, obviously making sure no one was watching. Then he leaned over softly kissing her.  
  
"Bye baby doll, see yah tomo-rraw!"  
  
He strutted out of the room, leaving Lizzie to sigh after him. He was so hot.  
  
Lizzie decided to order herself a drink so she walked over to the counter and ordered a strawberry smoothie. She looked to her left and saw Gordo and Kara, sitting, facing the other way in a small corner. Gordo's arm was on the back of her chair. Kara was biting her lip, smiling and applying lipgloss. He was grinning at her and they were talking closely.  
  
What the hell.  
  
What the freaking hell?!?!  
  
**Its your own fault. You should have taken Miranda's advice**  
  
Lizzie grabbed the drink and paid exact change.  
  
She was so jealous. Urghhh....  
  
There was nothing she could do but watch in amazement. But she didn't even wanna do that anymore.  
  
She didn't want to see them be all lovey-dovey.  
  
It was time to go home and sleep. She would deal with this later.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please remember to reply.  
  
I'll write more when I get 10 as usual.  
  
The next chapter will be about a nightmare that Lizze has. She also lets Gordo know about the party. What will he think of it?  
  
Later days!  
  
Kisses to all nice people ~Amanda 


End file.
